


Exposed Secrets

by STARSdidathing



Series: AU’s I (Really) Didn’t Need [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Attraction, Feelings, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Magic, Pining, Poor Loki (Marvel), Revelations, Sirens, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Anthony had been friends with Loki for years and he always enjoyed leaving Asgard to explore the realms with his prince. Anthony would have said he knew Loki well. He wouldnothave imagined that Loki was keeping such an important secret from him.





	Exposed Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't come out exactly how I wanted (possibly because I'd been wanting to write this one for aaaages ~~Murphy's Law and all that~~ ) but, eh, it wasn't enough to scrap and rewrite it, so hopefully it's still enjoyable.
> 
>  **The prompt for this one was:** _“dude why did that siren take on my image to try and seduce you, is there something you wanna tell me” au_

Throughout Anthony’s many years of friendship with Loki, the prince had dragged Anthony across the nine realms on a whole host of adventures. Loki had a knack for discovering hidden pathways, lost magical artefacts, rare books and even rare metals and crafting tomes that Anthony could use in his forge.

Anthony knew that he was the only Aesir lucky enough to be drawn into the trickster prince’s schemes and travels, and it was why it only took Loki appearing in his home with bright eyes and a smirk before Anthony would sigh, pick up a weapon and his cloak and be pulled into whatever plan his friend had concocted.

They were currently on Midgard. They had been venturing to some forgotten part of the mortal world that was meant to house magic texts hidden by an Alfheim sorcerer centuries ago. Loki was excited and speaking at length about the beautiful and powerful texts. Anthony was merely shaking his head at his friend while steering the Midgardian sailing ship that was taking them there.

Anthony adored his friend, and never more so than in moments like this; Loki was never so relaxed and free as when they were on one of their adventures together. He was able to be himself, do what he wished and let the constricting role of ‘ _prince_ ’ fall from his shoulders. 

It was days like this where Loki was truly beautiful to behold.

And it was why Anthony did his best not to stare too long. His friend might be attractive, but Loki was also his prince. It was why he made sure to focus on the tasks Loki had given him. While it was true that they had never stood on ceremony around one another, Anthony knew that few others deferred to Loki by choice. Anthony was always willing to follow his friend's lead on their adventures, knowing that Loki would never lead him astray.

They had spent two weeks on the small ship so far, not bothering with a mortal crew when Loki’s magic was being used to enchant the ship and guide it while they were resting. They had spent the time this afternoon lazing on the deck in the sun, talking, laughing, joking and relaxing. It was by far one of their easier adventures they had experienced in some time. Anthony almost had to wonder if Loki had crafted the entire trip solely so that they could spend some time away from Asgard and the pressures of the court.

It was only as they were approaching the island that things began to change. The waves started to lap higher at the sides of the ship and although the sky was clear, the sea seemed turbulent. Anthony had moved up to the wheel while Loki was on the decking. They had dropped the anchor a few minutes ago as they waited to see what would happen. 

Anthony had a perfect view of the ship and it was why he saw the wave come over the side behind Loki, a watery figure taking shape on the wood.

It was a water construct, a _siren_ ; a protector that the Alfheim mage had created to defend his secrets.

The siren looked directly at Anthony and his breath caught, but after looking him over, it dismissed him. Anthony quickly realised why; he was not magical. The construct didn’t see him as a threat to the secrets its master had tried to protect. Loki, however, was a magic-user and the perfect target. Anthony knew he had to act fast. He drew his sword and started to step forward only to... stop, suddenly and abruptly when Loki turned around and saw the siren. The construct changed in an instant and the person who it emulated was... _him_.

“Loki,” the siren crooned in Anthony's voice, taking rushed steps towards him and cupping his neck. “Oh, Loki.”

The prince startled back, his hands coming up to the siren and holding it tentatively, his eyes wide. “A-Anthony?”

“Oh, my prince,” the siren whispered. “I love and I want you. My beautiful, handsome friend. Kiss me, _take_ me. I have desired you for so long.”

Loki’s mouth fell open and his eyes filled with a desperation and longing that made Anthony’s hand feel slack on his sword. 

“ _Anthony_ ,” Loki whispered with such need as he cupped the siren’s face and moved to kiss it. 

Anthony had never moved so fast in his life and he brought up his foot and kicked through the siren to collide with Loki's chest. It forced his friend backwards and out of the siren's clutches. It would have only taken one kiss and siren would have poured enough water into Loki's mouth to drown him. The siren let out an inhuman shriek at losing its prey. The twisted fury was disturbing to witness when on his own face, but Anthony used the distraction to slice his sword through the siren’s stomach.

The runes Loki had etched on the blade flared, attacking the magic of the construct. It made his own visage change back into the genderless water of the construct’s true form. The siren collapsed and writhed on the deck for a few moments before simply disintegrating until nothing but plain sea water remained. 

It was only when the siren was destroyed that Anthony brought his gaze to Loki. The prince was sprawled on the deck, looking at the spot where the siren had been with horror. He wouldn’t even look at Anthony.

Anthony had a lot of things he wanted to say, but the sound of rumbling thunder and way the water around them seemed to be bubbling made it very obvious that they hadn’t beaten the Alfheim mage’s spells yet.

Practicality came first and Anthony stalked over to Loki, grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet. Loki didn’t even try to fight him; the prince looked desolate and fearful.

“We are going to talk about the fact a siren of _me_ just tried to seduce you,” Anthony told him seriously, holding his friend’s eyes. “But first, we have magical defences to survive and your tomes to recover. Pull out your daggers and stay sharp.”

“Anthony-” Loki tried, his eyes apologetic and guilt-ridden, but he didn’t have the chance to say more as a large tentacle came forward to slap across the deck of their ship; if Loki hadn’t used magic to enhance the hull, it likely would have shattered underneath the impact. Anthony let go of the mage and lunged towards it. 

“Will we be safer if we get to the island’s shore?” Anthony shouted. 

Loki’s reply came after a momentary delay. “Possibly?”

“Well then,” Anthony declared, slashing at the tentacle to make it release them, “let us make certain we get there! Guide the ship, Loki! I have a creature to kill!”

* * *

In the end, they weren’t able to save their ship and had to make a dive for the water and swim the last few metres to shore. The defences on the island were just as vigorous and they not only had to fight constructs but Loki had to unravel curses as they solved puzzles and _eventually_ got to the room that they wanted.

Loki was only just able to grab the books he wanted before the island started _sinking into the ocean_. They had to smash open a window and jump out of it, using a loophole in the Alfheim mage’s protection wards. It didn’t count the air outside the highest tower as part of its domain. It meant having Loki wrap an arm around Anthony’s waist and teleport them as they dropped through the air.

When they next landed it was in the middle of a field of grass. They were probably still on Midgard, but Anthony was just glad to be able to catch his breath. He stumbled over to a tree and pressed his back against it, knowing they were safe.

Anthony just let out a relieved breath before grumbling, “What an overly paranoid and thoroughly disagreeable mage.” He shook his head and closed his eyes. “That was the hardest venture we have had in some time, Loki!”

Anthony had expected Loki to agree, maybe drop down beside him as he often did; their shoulders pressed together and their smiles starting to form as they laughed over what they had just been through and their grand success.

But none of their familiar banter or touches occurred and it took Anthony opening his eyes to remember why; his friend was tense and had his back to Anthony. It made the weaponsmith grimace. "Loki-"

“You are not a stupid man, Anthony," Loki interrupted him, "but you are a kind one.” Loki tilted back his head, looking up at the sky rather than his friend. “I was tricked by a construct that knew what I wanted.” He gave a heavy sigh. “I am as fallible as anyone, but that does not mean I am foolish. I hope you can understand that I am aware of the nature of our relationship. I don’t need you to placate me, I just...” his voice wavered, turning from firm and dispassionate to quieter and more vulnerable than Anthony had ever heard it, “I just want you to remain as my friend.”

Pushing himself up from where he was sitting, Anthony slowly began to move towards him. Anthony watched his friend stiffen further, even going so far as to cross his arms defensively by the time Anthony was able to circle around and stand in front of him. Loki slowly lowered his head until his uncertain green gaze could find Anthony’s.

“I’ve never wanted to lose you as my friend, Anthony,” Loki told him, his voice raw and his eyes miserable. “You are my only one, and I would give anything to take back what you saw.”

“I have never wanted to lose you as my friend either, Loki,” Anthony began. He intended to say more, but Loki hurriedly spoke over him.

“Then don’t,” Loki's expression was hopeful and eager, his words rushing out and his hand darting forward to grip Anthony’s wrist, seemingly unconsciously. “Do not lose me; do not turn this into something that has to wreck us.”

“I don’t intend to,” Anthony told him softly. “I had planned to add, that I have found you beautiful for as long as I have known you.”

Loki blinked, naked surprise washing over his face. “You... you have?”

“Oh yes,” Anthony answered with a faint chuckle. “But as long as I looked and did not touch, I could keep you as my friend, couldn’t I?”

Loki’s mouth fell open slightly. “You wanted...” He blinked again and astonishment quickly made way for calculation. “And you still wish to,” he licked his lips, his eyes darting down to look at Anthony’s mouth, “touch me?”

In answer, Anthony placed one hand against the other Aesir’s waist, his thumb stroking gently through Loki’s linen shirt.

He was rewarded by delight bursting across Loki’s face and he barely had time to react before a hand was cupping his cheek and Loki’s lips were covering his own. Anthony let out a soft sound of happiness before kissing the mage back.

Loki kissed him as if he had spent years waiting for the opportunity and was not about to miss his chance. He kissed with heat and affectionate and enough talent to make Anthony feel dizzy when they finally parted to gasp in air. 

“If you wish it,” Loki murmured, his breath slightly ragged, but his eyes locked on Anthony’s making it impossible to misconstrue the seriousness; “I would have you in my bed every night.”

Anthony sucked in a sharp breath of surprise; yet the siren had as much as said it: _I love and want you. Kiss me. Take me. I’ve desired you for so long._

Loki wanted Anthony to love and be with him. Loki wanted to _court_ him-

“If you don’t wish it,” Loki continued, his eyes dropping away even as he kissed the corner of Anthony’s mouth, “I would still have you in my bed, for as often as you wish to share it.”

-but Loki would accept it if Anthony only wanted an occasional physical relationship with him. He would accept anything, as long as he shared it with Anthony; and while Anthony couldn’t promise him a courtship and forever--not yet, at least. Not when Anthony had never allowed himself to imagine more than a night or two in Loki's bed, when this was still so new--Anthony could still offer him _time_.

“Have me in your bed tonight,” Anthony whispered. “Invite me for dinners in your rooms.” He raised his hand and cupped Loki’s cheek. “Court me until I discover your first proposition is the only thing that I want to have.”

Loki’s response was to kiss him. He also brought his arms to wrap around Anthony and draw him close. It was a hold that was tight and possessive, a physical need to tether Anthony to him and keep him from drifting away.

But, Anthony didn’t see much chance of it happening. 

Loki had always been the one he would follow anywhere. The one he would stare at with wonder and affection. Anthony couldn’t imagine it would take much prompting before he would fall equally and deeply for his beautiful and caring prince. His bright and beautiful Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kind of imagine the boys are young in this. Like, equivalent of early twenties. Loki is still kind of young and innocent. Not as jaded and bitter. So he's more hopeful. And it's going to work out for him too. Since he's going to end up courting Anthony and then marrying him in a few decades time ;P
> 
>   ~~p.s. If anyone else wants to write about a siren turning into Loki and/or Tony, please go ahead. I would happily read the hell out of it XD~~
> 
> If you're looking for another fill for this prompt the awesome **HalcyonFrost** filled it in the reverse. Tony gets duped by a siren XD You can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264769). Go check the awesome out! :D


End file.
